Vehicle components are frequently tested for quality by undergoing repeated testing. For components that are internal a portion of the vehicle and obstructed from view of the tester, the test must be performed and then the portion of the vehicle disassembled until the component can be viewed by the tester. This procedure can require significant time, and accordingly can require significant expense. Furthermore, the repeated opening up of the portion of the vehicle to reveal the component can increase the likelihood that the component or surrounding components will be damaged.